The primordial age
by Pixellatedtraveller
Summary: They defeated Titans they defeated Gaea but have they defeated the primordials?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters:I OWN NON OF THIS STUFF well everyone has the right to Greek myths...

PERCY

Percy was thinking of going to Camp Jupiter for the weekend but Annabeth disagreed with him. She wanted to find Leo,who had disappeared the last time. She had considered going with Percy to Camp Jupiter but when she heard Leo's soul wasn't in the Underworld she almost flipped. Percy attempted to convince her to go to Camp Jupiter with him but she wouldn't budge.

She finally caved in when Percy promised to convince Chiron to let them search for Leo if she went with him to Camp Jupiter. Percy fiddled with Riptide in his pocket as he approached the stables. A new habit he had picked up after the war with Gaea, it made him feel slightly safer. They didn't have a fancy ship to bring them to New Rome anymore so they settled with horses which Chiron had frowned at.


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY

They arrived being greeted by Reyna and Frank who was a squirrel for some reason. Percy challenged Frank to eat an entire apple as an ant which he surprisingly managed but ended up getting scolded by Hazel for being greedy."Your being an idiot Percy. " Annabeth said staring at him.

" Ditto." Reyna said smiling picking up an apple herself.

"Well," Percy said with his iconic dumb smile,"Got any spare rooms to spare?"

"There's one upstairs." Reyna answered taking a bite out of the apple.

"Two rooms?"

"One."

"Kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"A window?"

"Yeah,wait. Why would you ask about that?"

Percy grinned and said,"Got you!" Before getting nudged in the arm by Annabeth,who was sitting to his right.

"How do you guys feel about playing Capture?" Reyna asked.

"Sure,wait. What's that?" Percy asked fiddling with Riptide in his pocket.

"It's basically Roman capture the flag but you capture a prisoner instead." Reyna explained, clearly embarrassed for copying a Greek thing with minor changes.

"Man, why do Romans take our ideas and make them weirder?"

"You'll see when we start playing


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY

Okay well it's actually pretty fun,Percy taught to himself as he parried a sword blow. Sure,it was just a Roman ripoff but it was still fun. Plus, Romans were a whole lot more active than Greeks which added to the fun. Annabeth had volunteered to be prisoner so while Percy sliced down countless waves of Roman BO she was sitting there doing nothing.

It was a nice break though,Percy thought as he managed to find the Romans base. He also managed to find the prisoner. Well,he thought it was the prisoner but it was just a dummy of Octavian which Percy suppressed a laugh at. The prisoner for the other team was Rick who everyone hated cause when he told exciting tales he left with a cliff hanger which he only reveals like,a year later.

 **Next will be in Calypso's POV almost done with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

CALYPSO

Calypso looked at the sleeping Leo and decided to drop a book on his head,revenge for him 'accidentally' dropping a wrench on her foot. He'd been working on some new idea he'd thought of and had fell asleep in the middle of doing so. She thought it was a hilarious idea to drop a book on her boyfriend. Once she did,Leo woke up and looked at her with the I'm in a lottalottalotta pain look. She suppressed a smile and decided to go wash some dishes. Wow was the first thing she said when she saw skyscrapers and Leo took a whole week to explain to her electronic lighting.


	5. Chapter 5

CALYPSO

The bell ringed which was strange since nobody visited them.

"I'll get it." Leo mumbled as he stumbled out of bed.

The sight that greeted them was definitely a plus,which was Jason and Piper smiling. "What do you want?" Leo grunted.

That was way to unleoish for Jason,"Uhh...Yo man,Rachel spat out an awfully terrible one liner. Prophecy I mean."

"Go away,the prophecy of Seven is pretty much done. Can I seriously take a break?"

"Yo man,if you join us we'll get you free celestial bronze. The rich type."

That convinced Leo who smirked and said deal before ordering Calypso to pack. Wow. How was she part of this,she thought to herself. Piper gave her the boys are so clueless look.


	6. Chapter 6

CALYPSO

Calypso looked down,riding on Festus was totally usual but the weird part was Festus had a son. A SON. Totally weird but the story behind that was Festus was totally damaged so Leo had to build a smaller mechanical dragon to keep Festus charged. It was temporary but Festus liked it,so they would probably keep it even after Leo fixed up Festus.

No one other than Leo and Percy had met Calypso so it was quite interesting when Piper and Jason exchanged words with Calypso. Apparently,Jason flew himself and Piper over after finding out that Leo and Calypso were in California.


	7. Chapter 7

ANNABETH

As soon as Annabeth and Percy got back from Camp Jupiter,Rachel just spat out another prophecy. And it was long. 'Gaea left but the Sky stirs,darkness and light also await Chaos and Night now awake. '

Wow. That sounded more of a joke than the prophecy of Seven. That was the first thought that came to Annabeth's mind. Well,all prophecies sounded like a joke but this one sounded cheesy in all ways. But it also meant trouble since it meant Ouranos also known as Uranus was waking,Erebus and Aether were waiting,and Chaos (The top dude) and Night (Nyx) were gonna wake soon.

Well,at least no specifications on who could fight so everyone could 'participate' in this world catastrophic event.

 **Promise it'll get more interesting but you know haters gonna hate likers gonna like. Critisizm is welcomed and ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

ANNABETH

There's some good news and some bad news. The good news:the prophecies happening inside Camp Half-Blood. The bad news:it's happening inside Camp Half-Blood. Everyone has heard Jason and Piper had gone somewhere to find Leo but chances are,they're taking a lucky guess. Then some shiny gold bronze coloured dragon shows up in the sky which is totally weird. Everyone tensed,the were four riders,no one new who they were until Percy shouted,"JASON!"

They landed and Annabeth saw the four riders. Jason,Piper, Leo and some girl with almond eyes. Annabeth immediately ran to give Leo a hug but the girl with almond eyes brows creased. Annabeth definitely knew that the girl was definitely Leo's girlfriend.

Percy hugged everyone (except that girl,he just shook hands) everyone wanted to know she was. Annabeth included. But Leo introduced her at lunch as Calypso,daughter of Atlas.

Annabeth,who was a big nerd at myths,told everyone the story of Calypso which Calypso didn't seem to proud of.


	9. Chapter 9

ANNABETH

Percy notices me and blasts me with water but since I'm invisible , I scrammed without being seen. Oops, did I just let that spill? Gah. I can't believe it. Forget this ever happened. Annabeth didn't notice which is a good thing. The whole Camp is prepared nicely, Annabeth thought to herself as she looked around. The shield's and weapons were laying around incase the primordials attacked which can happen at any time.

Suddenly, the skies open. Everyone tenses. Annabeth looks up and frowns. Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon and a whole butt ton more gods show up. Wow. They were gonna fight. Mr D was among them so it wasn't to hard to accept it. Annabeth noticed Hades was hand in hand with a lady. Must be Persephone, Annabeth thought to herself. Then suddenly, the sky darkens and the light dims..

 **When I finish I'll add an alternate ending. I'll try to finish it but you know, school.**


	10. Chapter 10

PERCY

Percy was a huge fan of dramatic entrances and this one certainly made it to his books. The sky boomed and the light turned dark. Percy jumped of his chair and drew Riptide and took a stance. All the campers got ready. Then Demeter trips over her skirt. Zeus and the gods burst in laughter and so do the demigods. We quietened down when Zeus's face changed to a grave expression. "Uranus awakes and we join to defeat him." Boomed Zeus's voice.

Zeus then gets stuck by a spear. Apollo quickly helps his father and Artemis looks around nervously. "I AM URANUS!" A voice shouts. All the demigods and gods burst put in laughter. Percy looks around and sees a man who was blue in colour with clouds for his eyes, mouth and hair.

Next to him was a woman shrouded in darkness even darker than Hades. Hades looked uncomfortable facing her. Next to her was an even darker dude who was a guy. He was covered in darkness and just looked like a shadow cutout. I presumed he was Erebus. A smaller figure next to him was definitely Aether as he had epic strobe lighting effects that made Apollo scowl. The last dude was basically all of them in one. Definitely Chaos.

Aether charges at them with way more cooler lighting bolts than Zeus. The demigods raise their swords and counter attacked. Before long, everyone is wrecking each other and slicing each other's minions (the demigods were the gods minions. The primordials had light zombies or something) to pieces.

All the gods took on Chaos before falling to the primordials. They were all dead Percy was the only one standing. The primordials had taken a liking to him. So resistant. They decided to give Percy a choice. He would die and suffer everything he did to the monsters and Titans he met and everyone would come back to life (excluding the gods which was fine with Percy) or be the eternal servant of the primordials and be blessed with so many gifts and have Annabeth live again.

This really got to Percy as he wanted a life with Annabeth but she would call him a monster. He'd abandoned the camp for his own sake. Dying sounded like a better choice but he had to suffer everything he'd done to her enemies and never be able to escape. Both didn't float his boat. So he picked the third option - fight to his death.

I didn't see this coming. He slew Aether and Erebus (well, their mortal forms at least) then he summoned a huge wave of water which grabbed the rest of the primordials and dragged them around like stones tied to ropes being pulled. I was so impressed by this I decided that he deserved better. I rejuvenated him and revived the demigods (I can't revive gods) to fight the primordials. The earth caves in and out comes the gods. They made it as quickly as they could through Hades's palace to come back to the surface. They, together, totally broke the primordials altogether and left them as useless things really. They feasted all night because of their victory in Zeus's halls and of course, never invited me.

I'm Janus, god of choices and doorways. Did I make the right choice?

-XXX -

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

The heroes fall one by one. Suddenly John Cena, son of Ares, falls out of the sky and kills everything. The End.

 **This is my first fanfic criticsm is thanked. I'm not a WWE fan just thought it would be funny to add that. I thank the viewers who read this.**


End file.
